With the fast advance of browser technologies and World Wide Web infrastructures, more and more content or applications are accessed via a browser. For example, a long article may be hyperlinked in multiple web documents designed for a reader to browse; a multimedia player may be embedded inside a web document for a browser to activate playing multimedia content remotely linked; or a game application may be downloaded and invoked when a web document is opened by a browser, etc.
However, most web documents are designed to carry a variety of content elements for multiple purposes. Often times, a user interested in a portion of content or an interactive application can be presented with myriads of information of no interest to the user at all. It is not unusual for a browser user to be distracted by navigation controls, user interface controls of a web document, advertising, marketing, or promotional campaign from a web document while trying to focus only on the interested portion of content.
Therefore, accessing content or invoking interactive applications included in web documents via traditional browsers do not provide users with smooth, focused and friendly experiences.